


Snacks and Snitches

by JuweWright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuweWright/pseuds/JuweWright
Summary: Viktor first meets Ginny during the Triwizard Tournament while he's pining for Hermione. Years later, their paths will cross again at Bill and Fleur's wedding while Ginny's dating Harry. A friendship blossoms based on a mutual love for Quidditch and hot chocolate. What will happen after the war?





	1. Act 1/ Meeting Viktor Krum

**Author's Note:**

> I got a lot of hatred for my idea to write Ginny/Krum. If you are one of the people who hate the thought of them together, please be kind enough to just not read this fic. Otherwise, enjoy! It's going to be short (probably 6 chapters?) and sweet and fluffy. Updates will hopefully be half-way regularly weekly.

“Ginny Weasley?”

A rough voice, dark, sonorant, unfamiliar. 

Ginny looked up from the potions essay she was working on while sitting under a tree close to the Hogwarts lake. The Durmstrang ship was floating nearby, an unusual sight, still. She recognized the boy who’d addressed her immediately and bit her lip to suppress a scream. Viktor Krum. The famous Quidditch player Viktor Krum was talking to her. Viktor Krum knew her name. How did he know her name?

“May I... ,“ he indicated the patch of grass next to her.

Ginny gulped and nodded.

“Sure. What’s the matter?”

He sat down, his motions more graceful than you’d have expected from someone with his walking gait and managed a half-smile.

Ginny tried to figure out what was going on. Was he… nervous?

“I… you are Ronald Weasley’s sister, aren’t you?”

She nodded. His accent was still strong but his use of the English language had become much better throughout the last months. It slowly dawned on her what this whole exchange was about and she sighed inwardly. Admittedly, she had had a massive crush on Harry throughout her second year and she’d snogged Dean Thomas behind the greenhouses, but generally, she found the whole romance-thing quite overrated.

“Uhm... “

“Is this about Hermione?” She enquired, deciding to make this easier for him.

Krum nodded.

“Yes… no… You remember I asked her out for the Yule Ball.”   
“I do.”

Who didn’t? It had been the scandal of the night. 

“I… thought she liked me.”

Ginny sighed.

The girl hardly saw her own qualities - apart from the fact that she was clever - and seemed surprised any time anybody else did. But Hermione had grown into quite a cute girl and there were several boys next to Krum who had noticed that. One of them being Draco Malfoy. Another one being Ron, who made a point out of behaving like a total idiot though. It was hard to tell whether Hermione was interested in any of them. The only thing Ginny was absolutely confident about was that she had no romantic interest in Harry Potter. Her reaction to the Rita Skeeter article had been pretty clear.

“And now she’s always busy. Hardly talks to me any more. Seems to avoid me in the corridors,” Viktor complained.

Ginny shrugged.

“She’s difficult,” she said, stating the obvious.

Krum nodded.

“She is,” he agreed.

For a while they sat in companionable silence, then the young Quidditch player spoke up again:

“Your brother and Hermione…”

“They are friends,” Ginny said. “Ron would like there to be more, I think, but if he keeps expressing his feelings the way he usually does, she will never find out.”

Another nod. Viktor’s gaze fell onto her essay and he frowned.

“What is that?”   
“Homework. Professor Snape wants us to write about Shrinking Solutions.”

“Ohhh, can I have a look?”

She handed him what she had already written and he quickly read through it, mumbling and nodding under his breath.

“This is wrong,” he stated and pointed at a paragraph. “You do this differently.”

Ginny frowned.

“But I copied that straight from ‘Zygmunt Budge’s Book of Potions’,” she objected.

He shook his head.

“Not the best way to do it. I had to brew this in fourth year. If you use just four caterpillars and one earthworm here instead of five caterpillars and then stir in the anticlockwise direction here and put the Shrivelfigs in here instead of here, it gets much greener and much stronger.”

She stared at him in awe. So he wasn’t only an absolutely fantastic Quidditch player. He also had a knack for potions.

She started to write down his improvements and accidentally hit her bag with her elbow. It toppled over and spilled its contents onto the grass, amongst them three dog-eared issues of “Seeker Weekly” she had borrowed from Fred and George.

Viktor raised a brow.

“Are you interested in Quidditch?” He asked.

She shrugged.

“I play a bit,” she replied. “My brothers are beaters on the Gryffindor team.”

“Are you good?”

“Decent enough. I wanted to try out for chaser this year, but they aren’t looking for new team members. I prefer playing Seeker, but Harry’s way too good, so the only way I might be able to get that position is if he gets himself killed in the tournament - I hope he won’t - or if I wait until my seventh year.”   
Vikor grinned.

“I’m playing a game with some friends later today. Around seven. They aren’t letting anyone onto the Quidditch pitch but we got permission to play on the beach. We still need another chaser, if you want to join us? I mean… unless you… because we’re all from Durmstrang… We’re not…”

She laughed openly. If she had learned anything in the last three years it was that prejudice never helped anyone. And if Viktor Krum invited you to a game of Quidditch, you didn’t say no.

“I’ll gladly join you,” she said. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Where are you going?” Ron asked when he spotted his sister on the way to the portrait hole. 

“None of your business,” Ginny replied with a sweet smile. 

“But you’re wearing your Quidditch gear.”

“Well spotted.”

“The pitch isn’t even open.”

“My dear brother, if you have not noticed in the many years that we played in the Burrow’s backyard: You don’t need a pitch to play the game.”

“But…”

“Bye!”

Someone had just come into the common room and Ginny used the opportunity to quickly slip out into the hallway. 

Damn. Why did Ron have to intercept her? She had wanted to ask Harry if she could borrow his broom. She needed something to fly on after all and the Gryffindor house-brooms could only be rented with the express permission of Professor McGonagall. Fat chance the woman would allow her to take one of the shitty Cleansweep Seven models for a match with the Durmstrang boys.

She was still pondering what to do about the broom-situation when she reached the area Krum had indicated. 

“Ginny!” The lanky seeker greeted her with a wide smile and a wave. “I’m glad you could make it!”

“I don’t have a broom,” she said instead of an introduction whilst nodding at the other boys that were standing behind Krum as if he was their general and they were his brave little soldiers.

Krum laughed and patted her shoulder.

“Don’t worry. We can get one for you. Yuri, would you mind getting one of the spare brooms from the storage?”

Yuri, wider and sturdier than his captain, with very short very blond hair, set off to do as bidden and returned ten minutes later with a perfectly new-looking Firebolt. Ginny stared.

“You are kidding me, right? Your spare brooms are Firebolts?”

“Nah, not all of them,” Krum replied. “Some of them are older Nimbus 2000 models. But then we have different preferences. Yuri prefers the Nimbus. Says it suits his flying style better.”

Ginny was impressed. She had no idea which broom suited her flying style. She had always counted herself lucky when she got her hands on a stick that flew.

“You said you like playing Seeker?” Krum asked.

Ginny nodded and blushed slightly.

“But I’m also a decent Chaser…,” she murmured. “As long as you don’t put me in Beater position, I’ll be fine.”   
Viktor shook his head and smiled again. It was strange to see him smile. He usually looked so grumpy but when he smiled, his face really lit up and he became almost handsome.

“Two teams,” he said. “I’ll be Seeker in one, you’ll be Seeker in the other. We play with one beater and two chasers per team.”

And they played. It was a fabulous evening and Ginny would long remember it as one of the best nights in her Hogwarts career. The Durmstrang boys were taciturn but after they had watched her fly for a bit, the corners of their mouth turned up whenever they met her gaze. She’d proven her worth. A few Hogwarts students had gathered and watched the spectacle from the ground. She saw Katy Bell point up in her direction. 

“Guess what,” she thought. Perhaps they would reconsider whether they would let new people on the team next year.

When the snitch finally appeared, Ginny spotted it first. She hunched close over the broomstick and heard the air rush past her ears as she tried to speed up the Firebolt to maximum capacity. She could hear the Hogwarts students hooting and shouting her name. But she knew Viktor was close and he was the better flyer. He had had more practice and a decent broom. Damn, he played on the national team after all!

The Snitch hovered in the air, then went into a dive and she knew she wouldn’t win. This was Krum’s signature move. He just fell out of the sky like a hawk and managed to pull the broom up right before he crashed into the ground. He held the snitch in his hand and grinned.

When they got off their broomsticks, he patted her back again.

“You’re good,” he stated and Ginny felt as if she’d grown a few centimeters out of sheer pride.

“Do you need to go back in or do you have time for a drink?” He enquired.

It was almost dinner time, but Ginny decided hanging out with her new found friend was more important than food, so she followed them towards the ship. 

Viktor offered her his arm to lead her across the walkway and she took it after a moment of hesitation. Better err on the safe side than fall into the stupid lake head first.

The interior was beautiful, all polished dark wood and soft colours. She wasn’t entirely sure what she had expected, but she definitely had not imagined the Durmstrang’s retreat to be comfy. 

They gathered around a huge wooden table and somebody produced ten mugs of steaming hot cocoa that were distributed among the players. 

Like in a sacred ritual, Viktor placed three sugar cubes into the chocolate, then added a bit of milk and a sprinkle of cinnamon. When he noticed she was watching him, he smiled apologetically.

“I like it best like this.”

She nodded.

“I understand. I have a bit of a weird taste as well.”   
“Oh?”

“My favourite hot drink is coffee mixed with cocoa. It has to be exactly half coffee and half cocoa and it needs to be really hot.”

“I would like to try that some day.”


End file.
